


Held in Shame

by dragongirlG



Series: Through the Dark [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Corsetry, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edging, Finger Sucking, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, Lace Panties, M/M, Makeup, Memory Suppressing Machine | The Chair (Marvel), Mute Bucky Barnes, Mute Steve Rogers, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Restraints, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Stockings, The Author Regrets Nothing, Verbal Humiliation, brock rumlow's fragile masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: Brock Rumlow plays with Pet, who's dressed up all pretty in a costume reminiscent of Captain America's uniform, while Soldier watches from across the room where he's continually getting edged in the Chair.A HYDRA Trash Party ficlet set in the universe ofFire and Water for Your Love.





	Held in Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fire and Water for Your Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263107) by [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG). 



> I don't really have any excuse for this, but I regret nothing. This is almost 100% idfic.

Brock steps out of his post-mission shower with a grin of anticipation.

"Pet's about to get all prettied up in the lab," Jack tells him, nabbing a clean towel from the stack and slinging it over his neck. His voice echoes loudly in the locker room. "You missed the hose-down, though. Fought like a wet cat till we brought Soldier in to keep him in line."

"Yeah?" says Brock. "How'd Soldier react?"

Jack shrugs. "Stayed silent and still like the creepy fucker he is. We threatened to use the shocker on him if Pet didn't cooperate. That got Pet right in line as usual."

"Shame. I would've like to see that," says Brock, scrubbing his hair with a towel and pulling on his boxers and pants. He doesn't bother with a shirt. "I'll see you later?"

Jack nods and waves, heading toward the showers.  Brock pushes the door open and goes to the lab.

Pet's naked and seated in a rolling lab chair, staying surprisingly still while Murphy applies makeup to his face. Of course, it helps that Soldier's in Pet's eyeline, neatly restrained in the Chair with supersoldier-grade mag-cuffs while the ribbed dildo vibrates relentlessly in his hole. Soldier's cock juts angrily out of his uniform pants, which have been pulled down and are bunched around his thighs. Brock nods approvingly at the ring around the base of the Soldier's cock.

With the exception of his pants, Soldier's fully clothed in his uniform. His strappy armored vest is still covered in dust and grit from the mission, and so are his mask and goggles. The only real sign that he's human instead of some shut-off android are the twitches and moans he's making in response to the dildo. It's a good look, and it's just the way Brock likes it.

Brock turns his attention back to Pet, who's clenching his jaw as Murphy applies waxy red lipstick over Pet's plump lips. The rest of Pet's facial features are accented nicely: a smattering of blush along his sharp cheekbones, tinted mascara and light blue eyeshadow to show off his eyelashes and make his blue eyes pop, all set upon a nicely blended layer of foundation, powder, and primer. Brock will never admit to knowing about all this, of course, which is why he had Murphy do it while he showered. Still, he can appreciate a good work of art.

"All done, sir," says Murphy, taking a step back. He catches sight of Brock's bare chest and squeaks. "Do you approve?"

Brock looks Pet up and down, grinning. "He looks real pretty, kid, but he'll look even better once he's all dressed up."

"I've got the outfit right here, sir," says Murphy, holding out the box gingerly like it's a snake.

"Thanks, kid. You can go now, I've got the rest handled."

Murphy nods quickly and practically runs out of the room. Brock rolls his eyes, taking Murphy's place in the chair across from Pet.

Brock pulls the outfit out of the box piece by piece, smirking as Pet's cheeks get redder and redder with each new item. White lace panties, white footless fishnet stockings, a corset and ruffled miniskirt combo with a color pattern that resembles Captain America's old uniform, all topped off by a pair of red strappy heels that Brock custom-ordered to fit Pet's feet. "What do you think, Pet? Brings you back to your days as Captain America the chorus girl, huh?"

Pet glares at him with obvious loathing and clenches his fists against his knees.

Brock smirks. "Stand up, Pet. You know what happens if you don't comply."

Pet sucks in a quick breath, glancing at the Soldier, and then rises slowly, lifting his chin in a characteristic show of defiance. Brock can't help but chuckle. He loves being able to break Pet down over and over.

Pet's gaze goes distant as Brock moves his limbs around like a doll's so that he can pull on each item. He doesn't even react when Brock turns him around tightens the laces of the corset. Brock frowns. He places the high heels on Pet's feet, then slaps Pet's ass sharply and turns him back around. "Look at me, Pet."

Pet's gaze slowly tracks toward him.  

Brock grabs the leash lying on a table nearby and clips it to the vibranium collar, pulling Pet toward him. Pet teeters in the heels and falls roughly onto his knees.

Brock jerks the leash upward and barks, "Get up on your feet and pay attention."

Pet swallows roughly and totters onto his feet again, his balance wavering in the heels. His eyes are watering. Brock _tsks_ , gently thumbing the tears away. "You're going to ruin your makeup before the fun even starts. I don't want to have to punish you already."

Pet's shoulders tighten. He crosses his wrists behind his back and bows his head in a modicum of apology, looking up at Brock from underneath his lashes. The hatred and anger are still there, but there's a new emotion there, too: fear. Not for himself, maybe, but for the Soldier. Usually that's what punishment means for the Pet—watching the Soldier get damaged even more.

Brock smiles, a dark, gleeful anticipation surging through his blood. He thumbs Pet's nipples, pushed up and out by the corset. "You look real nice like this, Pet. Pretty. So pretty, in fact, that I think the Soldier should get a closer look." He stands and leads Pet to the Chair, wrapping the leash around his wrist, and then yanks Soldier's mask and goggles off.

Soldier gasps, blinking and squinting at the sudden light. When his eyes land on Pet, he jolts forward, whining as he lands back on his ass and pushes the dildo deeper into himself. Pre-cum squirts from his engorged cock as he helplessly bucks his hips upward.

"Settle down, Soldier," Brock growls. "Or Pet will be getting a lot worse than what I've got planned."

Soldier grips the armrests, panting. His eyes are dilated but fixed on Pet. Brock's almost tempted to order them to fuck, but that's beyond his authorization level and it's not what he has in mind anyway.

Brock takes a moment to drink in Soldier's slack mouth and red, weeping cock, and his own cock twitches a little with excitement. Then he tugs on the leash and says, "Come on, Pet. Time to play."

Brock orders Pet to bend over the long metal table and place his elbows flat against it. "Keep your eyes on Soldier," he orders as he kicks Pet's legs further apart and attaches an ankle cuff to each table leg. The leash he keeps wrapped around his wrist.

Brock flips the skirt up and gives Pet's lace-covered ass a nice squeeze with both his hands. Pet's ass has remained perky without the serum, unlike the rest of him, and Brock bends down and whispers that into his ear as he pinches and rolls Pet's nipples with his fingers. Pet tightens his jaw and stares straight ahead at the Soldier, sucking in a quick, sharp breath when Brock nips at his ear.

"Shame we had to cut your hair off," says Brock, running a gentle hand through Pet's recently shorn locks. "Really would've topped off the look."

Pet says nothing, of course, but his hands clench into fists against the table. Brock chuckles and moves his hand downward, running a teasing finger across Pet's lace-covered thigh. Pet twitches, discomfort telegraphed on his face as he tries to move his legs away.

"You're not going anywhere, Pet," says Brock, squeezing Pet's ass. "You be good and hold your position while I play with you. You can do that, can't you?"

Pet cuts a glare at him and nods.

"Good."

Brock palms his own crotch with a satisfied grunt. He's been looking forward to his turn for days now, especially since he switched with Jack so that he could have more time to order supplies. He gets behind Pet and presses up against him, letting his cock press against Pet's ass through the clothing. Pet stiffens at once, and Brock smirks, grasping Pet's cock through the panties. To his delight, it's half-hard.

"Should've known a whore like you would like this," says Brock with a laugh. "That's how it is, huh, Pet? You like getting all prettied up like a girl?" He pulls the panties and stockings down, just enough to expose Pet's ass and crotch, and then fists Pet's cock and strokes upward, hard and fast.

Pet gasps wetly and presses his lips together, obviously trying not to respond to the sensation. Brock can see tears tracking down his cheeks, bringing lines of mascara along with them, and his own cock throbs. He quickly undoes his fly and strokes himself a couple times, then places his fingers on Pet's plush lips, shivering a little at the hot breaths that brush over his fingertips. "Open up, Pet," he says, "get 'em nice and wet so I can stretch out your cunt. This doesn't have to hurt." He has lube, of course, and he's going to use it, but Pet doesn't need to know that.

Pet hesitates for a fraction of a second, and then his tongue darts out and laps at Brock's fingers. Brock hums and sticks his fingers in deeper, and Pet sucks on them expertly without even a hint of a gag reflex. Brock idly wonders when that got trained out of Pet. He's heard rumors that the Russians used both Pet and Soldier for blowjobs. Brock's not stupid enough to get any delicate parts in range unless Soldier's been restrained, but it doesn't mean he hasn't thought about it.

When all four fingers of his right hand are wet and dripping, Brock wraps his hand around Pet's cock—which has sadly gone soft—and gives it slow, teasing strokes until it's hard again. Then he quickens his pace. Pet blows out a harsh breath, shuddering and scrabbling at the table, wildly shaking his head as his orgasm approaches. Brock jerks him off relentlessly, nearly blowing his own load as Pet gasps and cums all over the edge of the table.

"What a fuckin' mess," says Brock, wiping his hands on Pet's skirt, and he undoes his own fly, squeezing the base of his cock so that he doesn't ruin his own fun. Pet's lying limp against the table, and Brock slaps his ass, jerking Pet's head up with the leash. "Did I say you could lie down?"

Pet's arms shake as he lifts himself back up to his elbows. The makeup is smeared on his face now, bright red lipstick around his mouth and chin mixing with the mascara and eyeshadow to highlight his dazed, bruised expression.

"Did you enjoy that, Pet?" asks Brock, shaking the leash.

Pet flinches and drops his eyes to the table. His cheeks are red with shame.

"Well?" asks Brock.

Pet gives a short, tight nod.

"Thought you might, little whore," says Brock. "Now I'm going to give you a treat."

Brock pulls out the lube packet from his pocket and makes quick work of stretching Pet's hole, smirking as his fingers sink right in. Murphy must have set Pet up with the plug earlier just as Brock requested.

God bless Murphy. He's a moron most of the time but he always follows these types of orders to a tee.

Brock groans as his cock sinks into the tight, hot warmth of Pet's hole. "Fuckin' tight cunt," he says, grabbing Pet's hips and pulling them upward. Pet wobbles as he tries to keep his elbows braced on the table, and Brock curses at the resulting clench. "Fuck, that's good," he says, and he drops Pet's hips and braces himself against the table, pounding into Pet from behind and forcing Pet into his own mess again and again.

Brock jerks Pet's leash as he comes, the sputtering and gasping the perfect background music to the rush of blood in his ears. He pulls out slowly, dribbling cum onto Pet's thighs and ass before tucking himself back into his pants.  Pet sucks in a huge breath as Brock releases the leash and lets it fall to the floor, clutching at his throat with wide eyes.

Across the room, Soldier lets out a distressed noise, his fingers twitching in weird, abortive movements on the armrests of the chair. Soldier's cock is still shiny with pre-cum now, and Brock's sure that Soldier will cum as soon as the cock ring comes off.

It's a pity that Brock has to leave.

Brock pulls Pet's stockings and panties back up over his crotch, then wipes any residue on a clean edge of Pet's skirt. "Get back on your elbows, Pet," he orders, slapping Pet's ass until he complies. "Arch your back. Spread your legs. Look at the Soldier. Good. Now stay just like that until I come back. Do you understand?"

Pet nods, trembling with the effort of holding himself up. Brock pats him on the head, then meets the Soldier's pleading gaze.

"Be patient, Soldier," says Brock, giving him a mocking salute, and then he leaves the room, whistling on his way to the debrief.

**Author's Note:**

> A comment or kudos is always appreciated! 
> 
> If you want to read a much happier and longer story about Steve and Bucky recovering their autonomy and voices, please check out [Fire and Water for Your Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263107/chapters/32895684).
> 
> You're welcome to come say hello:  
> [Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)


End file.
